


the stars will light the way for the two of us

by tmrminewt (commodorenewt)



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Hunger Games AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorenewt/pseuds/tmrminewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Be careful, don’t die.” Newt told him. Minho resisted the urge to laugh.</p>
<p>"Great, I’m bloody inspired." Minho responded with a smile, remembering Newt’s games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the stars will light the way for the two of us

Minho closed his eyes when he heard Newt’s name being called. No, he can’t be in there with Minho, he can’t be in there. Minho chanced a glance at Newt but before Newt can take a step forward, Alby was stepping up, volunteering to replace him. Minho thinks he’s never been happier to have met the shank.

-

Newt pulled him into a corner before Minho could disappear with the peacekeepers. Minho wrapped his arms around Newt, savouring it because it might be last time he’ll ever get to do this. Minho pulled back, and kissed him, trying to convey, pour all the love and passion he felt for him into the kiss but he wished he’d be able to do more.

"Come back to me." Newt whispered when they pulled away, "Don’t care how. Just come back to me, safe."

Minho looked into his eyes. “I can’t promise anything.” Minho told him.

"You boys have to break it up." He heard someone say. "The Victor Tribute needs to leave."

Minho didn’t look at the new arrival though. His eyes fixed on Newt. “We need to go.” Minho said quietly but made no move to step back. “I love you.”

Newt kissed him, it was brief and chaste. Minho didn't want to but Newt was already was pushing him away. “Be careful, don’t die.” Newt told him. Minho resisted the urge to laugh.

"Great, I’m bloody inspired." Minho responded with a smile, remembering Newt’s games.

Minho was about to turn the corner before he ran back to Newt’s arms. “Stay safe.”

-

Minho watched as Thomas and Gally tried to keep their heads in the game but they worried too much about the other. Minho needed to reassess the observation that Thomas and Gally’s love story was as true as the fact that pigs flew in the air.

"Ever wonder what it’ll be like if Newt was here instead of me?" Alby asked when they were at the beach. Minho shook his head. He didn’t want to think about that.

-

Minho followed after Thomas, yelling after him. The bloody shank would easily get himself killed if he doesn’t watch himself. He caught up with him, as the jabberjay fell to the ground. “It was a jabberjay.”

Minho’s furrowed, looking at him. “Minho!” A familiar voice screamed.

Minho tightened his grip on his trident. Another scream, and he took off like Thomas did, calling after Newt. “Newt!” He called, trying to figure out where the fuck the jabberjay was.

"Minho, it’s not them! It’s just a trick!" Thomas said when he grabbed his arm.

Minho shook him off. “How the fuck do you think they got their screams?” Minho asked.

-

Minho could feel his whole world shattering as Jorge and Janson told him Newt was taken as well as the others by the Capitol. He wandered the halls of the fortress of District 13 until he couldn’t anymore and found himself crouching in a corner with Thomas. “They took him too?”

Minho closed his eyes and nodded. “He’s already been through so much.”

"We all have." Thomas said quietly.

Minho didn’t know what drove him to say but it was a much better fate than whatever the Capitol had in store for Newt and the others. “I wish they were dead.” Minho said, looking at his hands. “I wish they were all dead.


End file.
